


Dark Shadows

by phlossie



Series: Sterek Week 2015 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Shadows - Freeform, I wrote the entire end of the movie as Sterek?, Kate is in this fic!!!, M/M, Sterek Week, Sterek Week 2015, i left it open to interpretation, idk - Freeform, sterek, ummm Derek could be a vampire?, yeah...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlossie/pseuds/phlossie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘It is said, that blood is thicker than water, it is what defines us, binds us, curses us. My name is Derek Hale and my curse has finally been broken.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This got so out of control, I'm sorry. I stole the entire ending of Dark Shadows. The movie. So uhhh.... enjoy...?

“Angry Mob! RUN!” Finstock squawks, hurrying away from the front door.

 

Lady Lydia watches him go, then calmly takes her nephew by the shoulders and directs him to the house, it would not be the strangest thing to happen all week.

 

“Scott, go inside” She looks up at Derek and he follows, moving with intent as he hears the police sirens wail up the drive. 

 

The Lady turns at the door to stand next to her daughter, facing the oncoming townsfolk with dignity. Ire building when she hears the drone of _that woman’s_ muscle car. Keeping her head up as the sheriff and townsfolk crowd onto her turning circle. 

 

“Lyds, I’m sorry” And he really does look trite, though the effect is rather dampened by the malicious smirk on Kate’s face as she stalks towards them. “I’m gonna have to take you in.” he pauses. “All a you” 

 

She raises her eyebrows, this simply is not going to happen. “John” she walks down the stairs, all elegance, though there is an entirely feminine threat in the swish of her hips. “The Hale family _built_ this town. We built it with _our_ boats and _our_ nets” she snarls at Kate who only smirks wider. “Our sacrifices and our blood.” She tells the sheriff. “And this is how you repay us?” 

 

“You’ve been harboring a murderer” Kate cuts across his reply. “Arrest them.” She commands, smug in her righteouness, and the sheriff looks torn.

 

“I shall go willingly” They all startle as Derek strides from the house onto the terraced steps “To whatever punishment awaits.” The crowd gasps, Kate frowns though and Lydia is pleased to see the sour look. It means things are not going according to her plan. “Provided no harm befalls my family.”

 

“Hold it right there.” Sheriff Stilinski edges his hand toward his gun, but Derek raises an imperious hand and he halts with a glazed look.

 

“Provided Ms Argent goes along with me,” he continues his advance, hand keeping the sheriff at bay. “For she is no less a monster than I.”

 

In the background Erica shuts the doors to their mansion, retreating into its depths.

 

“Perhaps it’s best...” Derek takes a hold of Kate’s neck, now solely addressing her and breaking his hold on the sheriff who blinks confoundedly. “...If we are both Destroyed” he closes his grip on her throat and she chokes, air whistling hoarsely into her lungs.

 

“Mr Hale, Back off!” the sheriff draws his weapon. “I’m warning you!” 

 

Derek does no such thing and Stilinski fires several shots into his back to no effect. His eyes go wide over the barrel of the gun and the crowd begins to panic.

 

“Go on” Kate taunts. “Slaughter me!” Her neck crackles like china under his grip. “Show him what you _Are.”_ She presses her fingers over his, encouraging.

 

“No” Derek glares into her snake eyes “I shall show them what _we_ are.” he pulls her head to one side and bites down hard on her neck. Kate gasps skin chinking as fracture lines shoot their way up its surface and she throws him, flying back into the heavy doors of the castle, splintering them, he lands on the marble floor of the entry hall.

 

 

Someone in the crowd calls “What’s that man done to Katie?”

 

Lady Lydia turns, eyes venomous and glares Kate down. “It’s not him its _her_.” she spits. “She’s a _witch”_

 

UnconcernedKate turns her head on her loose neck to face the onlooking townsfolk. “Excuse me” She smiles ingratiatingly then turns and strides into the house. The people titter nervously, entirely unsure of their previously righteous anger.

 

Finstock jumps in front of her in the entryway, with a baseball bat “You gotta get through me first, lady.” but Kate simply swipes him to the side and he flies into the coat rack with a deafening thud.

 

The sheriff watches from outside with a look of disbelief, realizing events are quickly spiraling out of his jurisdiction. “Alright everybody go on home now, nothin to see here” His officers hurry to get the crowd moving. 

 

Inside the house Kate advances on her ex-lover “You should have loved me Derek” she scolds as he stands up. “None of this would have happened if you’d just loved me.” her voice quivers, and he curls his lip in disgust.

 

“I should have destroyed you, you brought me nothing but misery.” 

 

She frowns “I gave you my _heart!”_

 

“You have no heart!” perhaps he did not either, but he had never made such a pretension and was therefore beyond reproach in that respect.

 

She continues her advance unpeterbed. “You’re the curse! Women are undone by loving you…” a crazed look comes over her features. “Maczysz, Paige, professor Blake, and your beloved **Stiles.** ”

 

Derek tries not to let the anger read on his face, he will _destroy_ her before he lets her take his beloved again. “I command you to release him from your curse.” 

 

“Command? You make me sick!” and, on cue, she spews forth a great torrent of bile. 

 

Derek dodges and raises his eyebrows. “Missed me.” Antagonizing her further was perhaps not a good move, for she produces another great stream of vomit and catches him right in the face.

 

He shudders at the sensation, revolted by both the woman and her actions. “Vulger hideous serpent, I shall deliver you to hells doorstep!” he retakes her throat and bends it from side to side, listening to the satisfying tinkle of her ceramic skin, finally flinging her through the roof into the storey above. 

 

There is a satisfying thud and shout as she lands and he steps back to avoid the debris raining down from the hole, that should occupy her for a while. Long enough to get some of this disgusting liquid off his face.

 

 

-

 

There is a growling from the rafters above Kate’s head, and she looks up to see furry legs appear through the young Hale’s floral pajamas. 

 

Erica bears her teeth. “Get. Out. OF MY ROOM!” she roars, nails scratching lines onto the large beams.

 

Kate, raises her eyebrows, such drama, and descends to the lower floor through the hole she made on her way up, loosening more debris as she goes.

 

“Katherine!” Lady Lydia calls from behind Derek, who still has smears of parbreak on his skin and clothes. “Get outta my house.” Her eyes narrow dangerously and she cocks her semi automatic, barely waiting for Kate to smirk before firing at her, sending her stumbling backwards with each subsequent shot until she is thrown over entirely by the force of it.

 

Kate lies on the floor for a moment, then like a doll manipulated for childs-play, flips over, body moving in entirely unnatural ways to maintain functionality in the face of its injuries. She clinks and scrapes against the marble floor as a child’s tea-party. “Your house?” she asks, perfect face marred by fissures and dents and appearing deranged, she casts her gaze over the family portraits on the walls for consensus and they begin to laugh, mocking lady Lydia’s conviction.

 

The house creaks as even the statues bend from their plinths to join the joke, and the snakes wrapped up the balustrades unwind themselves and slither up the stairs towards Lydia in threat. She fires at them, sending splinters flying into the air, and herself backwards onto the stairs with the force of the blast. She is immensely relieved when beheading proves fatal even to inanimate objects.

 

Derek scowls “Enough trickery!” he hits Kate hard across the cheek. She spins away, face sliding into hurt anger.

 

“I worshipped you.” She whines, regaining her footing.

 

“You plagued me!” Derek snarls, hitting her again. 

 

“I adored you!” she howls, retaliating and sending him stumbling.

 

He picks up a lump of wood from the floor. “I despised you.” He hisses and hits her again splintering the wood over her head, there is a satisfying tinkle of broken china.

 

She lands some feet away and glares “Fine… If Hale blood built this house, then let us _bathe_ in it.” She smiles malevolently.

 

Derek follows her gaze up to his portrait above the fire place, red tracks of blood are ooozing from his face there like tears. They drip down his uncle’s portrait on the other wall too, and the flowers by the staircase wilt as blood flows down his mothers cheeks in the portrait above.

 

Hale glares at her, seeing the portrait of his first love Maczysz run red and a large crack split the wall behind it and feeling his hatred build to unearthly levels.

 

The cracks continue around the building, rending furniture, ornaments and portraits alike, setting loose the carved statues, which rise form the walls with deep malicious laughter. Lydia sways on her feet like a boxer readying for a fight, turning to shoot one of the statues when it reaches out to grab her form behind. The house has turned hostile under Kate’s stare. 

 

There’s a bright flare form the fire place and the couch and coffee table catch alight, Derek stumbles back from their intensity and Kate throws the burning table towards him, rushing him into the clutches of another statue where he is trapped.

 

Her advance is halted by a growling from above, and Erica flies down through the hole in the floor of her room, barking at Kate when she lands between the witch and Derek.

“Leave us alone.” She rumbles.

 

“Erica” calls Lydia, shocked by her daughters hairy appearance. “Erica, My God.”

 

Erica turns her shaggy head to her mother and quite calmly states “I’m a werewolf, okay? Lets not make a big deal out of it.” She huffs around her teeth mildly incensed by her mothers propriety, though her furred face remains hidden in the shadow of her hair. “Woof” she finally mocks and leaps at Kate, tearing into her with relish. Kate throws her off into one of the walls, but Erica gets back up, barely injured and leaps at her again, sinking her teeth into her arm. Kate shakes her violently and Lydia cocks her gun from the stairs, ready to take a shot, however when Kate throws Erica off and she lands with a whimper at the base of the stairs, Lydia drops the weapon in favor of helping her.

 

“What have you done to my Daughter.” Lydia snaps, glaring at Kate with renewed hatred.

 

“Well Lyds, your perfect Hale pedigree lacked a bitta substance. So, I sent the Werewolf who bit Erica in her crib.” Lydia frowns, realizing the strangeness of her daughter wasn't entirely her own fault. 

 

Flames flare up the sides of the stairs and Kate turns to the front door where Scott is hiding behind a pillar. “Just like I made Scott no better than a Bastard. When I sent his _Mommy_ to the ocean floor to have tea with the tuna.” She smiles toothily and bends a little as she walks towards him, caching her words like baby talk. 

 

“And as for you my love,” she says, looking up towards Derek where he is trapped in the hold of the sculpture. “I killed your Mother and Father” she climbs easily up to face him, curling her fingers over his shoulders and stroking his cheek. “I cursed your family my Derek.” she Coos “They kept us apart.” She presses her thumb agains his clavicle in a gentler mirror of his previous hold on her own. “They never understood we’re the same, we’re meant to be.”

 

“Leave him alone” Scott demands in a strong voice and Kate turns to face him again.

 

“I think I’ll kill you first. Orphan” she leaps down from her perch against Derek.

 

“Scott, get out!” Lydia yells, clinging to her injured daughter and unable to save her nephew.

 

“Your quarrel is with me!” Derek pleads still trapped by the carving.

 

“My quarrel is with alla you” she threatens, circling with Scott.

 

“I’m warning you, this is your last chance.” He says, backing away from her and further into the burning room. “Let us go.”

 

“And what’ll you do if I don’t, you little Bastard.” She snarls, abruptly vindictive.

 

He stops backing away. “Not me, My mom.”

 

The lights in the entry hall behind Kate begin to flicker and she turns, eyes widening. 

 

Everyone in the room watches the doorway as Ms McCall-Hale appears out of the air, hair streaming, arms raised, ire written in every line of her face, and screams. Shattering every vase in the room and sending Kate flying backwards into the ornate chandelier, which swings ever so slightly then falls tinkling to the floor.

 

Derek falls as Kates evil magic loosens its hold on the statue. “GO!” he commands the others as the supernatural fires leap from their constraints and begin to eat up the walls.

 

Lydia bodly lifts Erica and carries her towards the doors, the flames destroying things after her. 

 

“Scotty! Come on!” she calls and he runs out ahead of them, waking Finstock on his way. The old butler shakes himself awake and stands for a split second taking in the rapidly deteriorating entrance hall then hurriedly follows them from the building.

 

Derek approaches Kate’s crumpled body where it rests against the remnants on the chandelier. Her arms held out like puppets on a string by the loops of crystal.

 

“So this is how it ends…” he crouches down. “So quiet, as if you were asleep…” She is not so different now, less vital, less manipulative, but she is still beautiful in her own way. “You know there was a time, when I might have loved you.” He had, he had loved her, but she had not been right, she had not been the man he needed. She had been the woman he could have. We could have spent eternity together.” In this century though, he could have Stiles, he had no need for this once captivating girl, not once she had become a crazed old hag.

 

“We still- can.” She whispers skin cracked as if in old age.

 

“You never wanted my love.” he admonishes. “You wanted to posses me.”

 

“No.” a tear leaks out of the corner of her bruised eye. “I love you Derek.”

 

His face hardens. “You cannot love Katherine. That is your curse.” Just as he may not have a heart, but still could love, passionately so, blindingly so. He _had_ loved her once, but that love paled in size and beauty and _vitality_ when compared to Stiles’.

 

The tear runs down into one of the cracks in her face and she pulls her arm from the chain of crystals, reaching for her chest she presses in, piercing the porcelain skin and drawing out her beating, bloodless heart. 

 

Derek watches in mild horror as she offers it to him. “Take it” she whispers as its pulsing slows, but he does not and in the next moment it cracks, shattering like her skin and crumbling onto the floor.

 

She sags against the chandelier and Derek reaches out, gently touching her cheek, it crumbles and chipped pieces fall into the cavity of her vacant body.

 

He frowns, and there is a fizz as part of the roof falls in. He leaps into action, suddenly realizing that he still cannot sense his beloved. “Stiles, Stiles!” he calls, but the young man isn’t there and a sudden sick panic sweeps through him. She had promised after all, that she would send his young lover to the same fate as his last.

 

He storms towards the front door, interrupting Scott as he converses with the ghost of his mother.

 

“She said Widows hill.” He calls as Derek passes, watching him dash away.

 

Derek storms along the track, heart racing at how strikingly similar it all is.

 

As Stiles and Derek stride though the forest, the Hale family watch their home burn down.

 

“What do we do now?” Scott asks, voice small as the house facade crumbles.

 

“What we always do.” Lydia replies, drawing the two children close. “Endure.”

 

On the hill Stiles begins to make the climb towards the precipitous cliff, Derek racing to catch up. 

 

Stiles is terrified, but also resolute, there is nothing he can do to stop his legs from moving, no amount of blubbering will change the mind of the curse, it’s also calming, finally knowing what Maczysz has been trying to tell him. They walk side by side, Maczysz floating over the white, wind tattered grass. 

 

When he reaches the cliff egde he looks down, immensely calm now, readying for the fall he knows will come. Like the fall Maczysz had shown him from the chandelier in the great hall.

 

The surf crashes on the black rocks and his feet propel him ever further towards the edge, then strong hands grab his shoulders, turning him, and, just like that, the motion stops, and the spell is broken.

 

“I thought I’d lost you” Derek breaths as they embrace.

 

Stiles smiles softly. “You have lost me.” He had not realised it till he looked over the edge of the cliff, and Maczysz had stepped over even when he was stopped. He closes his eyes. 

 

Derek pulls back, confused.

 

“I live in the light Derek. You live in the shadows.” He watches the confusion furrow his beloveds brow, and wishes it must not be so. “I’ll grow old and die and you’ll live forever.” It had occurred to him as he walked, while the witch may yet steal his life, she had already stolen Derek from him, the answer was a simple one.

 

Derek shakes his head. “We will find a way, my love.”

 

“There’s only one way.” The wind ruffles his short hair, as he says it. It is true, there was no way for Stiles to live with Derek as a human, there could be no way, Kate had seen to that. 

 

“No” Derek says gravely. “I will not see you suffer as I do. Never.”

 

Stiles smiles gently, he would fall after all, and pulls backward, out of Derek’s arms.

 

“NO!” Derek scrambles for the edge, then throws himself off it.

 

He catches Stiles mid fall and clutches him hard to his body, sinking his teeth into his neck.

 

They hit the rocks with a bone shattering thud, waves crashing over them.

 

Derek struggles up, body and heart numb with anxiety. He cannot bear to have failed, he will find some way to follow Stiles if he has. He gently lifts his lovers body, limp and unconscious, he cannot detect a pulse. “Stiles, My sweet.” He looks down at his peaceful face. Cold heart sinking when he remains lifeless. “Stiles!” The young man’s face glows, and before his very eyes transforms into the luminant, deep eyed, semblance of his own.

 

“Maczysz.” He corrects him, lifting a long nailed finger to Derek’s cheek. He turns his face into it tenderly pressing his lips to his palm, then lifts his soulmate up to kiss, there amongst the crashing waves. Their curse finally lifted.

 


End file.
